Usuario discusión:Glaplayer627
Esperamos que pases buenos momentos en Bleach Wiki. @sysop Categoría:Plantillas Bienvenido a Bleach wiki Primero que nada deves inscribirte en la Academia Shinigami. para ello deves hablar con Taichi Inuzuri. si tienes alguna duda pudes preguntarme. link=User Blog:Ruisu_yadomaru/4ta_División Yonbantai Taicho: Ryuzaki "Ruisu" Yadômaru 16:43 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Personaje Bueno como ya te dije, primero seria tener una personalidad y apariencia, puede hacerse usando la tuya, o de otros personajes de series o animes de tu eleccion, en lo personal recomiendo combinar algunas pero no muchas(no mas de tres), tal vez te parezca bien usar este sitio para la apariencia, aunque se vea algo infantil, es como la mayoria hacemos los avatares de shinigamis, si no lo usas no hay nada. Luego seria pensar tus habilidades. 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 23:41 14 ago 2011 (UTC) *Bueno con eso me referia a que si vas a basar la personalidad de tu personaje en personajes de otras series, lo recomendable seria que no mezcles muchas personalidades y tal vez ni siquiera algunas muy diferentes, te imaginas una mezcla de Byakuya y Kenpachi?, imaginate si se le pone otra, seria algo raro no?, digo yo *Puedes buscar en la parte donde dice "Outfits", "Search tag or Gaia username" y buscas algun shinigami como base bueno no hay problema aqui te dejo la plantilla que usualmente uso aunque la wiki ofrece una tambien pero puedes usar esta solo copiala y pegala en el blog de tu personaje y llena los datos que estan ahi el personaje sigue los siguients datos apariencia personalidad historia poderes y habilidades zanpakuto shikai habilidad especial shikai y si quieres le pones curiosidades nota: si s un miembro del clan shihoin te tengo una imagen que puedes usar si quieres Tatsuya Kirime ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) (discusión) 01:30 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Lo de la imagen no te lo puse yo, fue Usuario:Segador14 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 01:50 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Hola Player vi la pregunta que le dejaste a Segador ya que estoy ahora sin hacer nada XD te puedo ayudar mira lo primero que tienes que hacer creo que ya sabes donde poner las imajenes en las paginas bueno abajo dice pantillas 'ahi conse guiras unos cuadritos bueno un poco mas abajo esta "Añadir otras plantillas" le tienes que dar ahi y tesalldra varias opciones bueno le tienes quedar donde dice personaje y te saldra la plantilla y tendras que llenar los datos bueno por cual quier otra pregunta avisame. *bueno para lo de contenido pon __ TOC __ y para lo de la imagen tienes que poner el nombre de la imagen *Bueno pusiste __ TOC __??? en la pagina no en la plantilla si no en la pagina. *justo arriba de la apariencia y no es una molesta mas bien me gusta ya que tango algo que hacer :D *Tienes que poner dos _ alado de TOC viste lo que yo puse son mas largos por que puse dos _ *si viste que si funciona :D *bueno le puedes agregar las Habilidades y poderes tu Zanpakuto, curiosidades ya ya sabes todo lo que tienen lo personajes de bleach *Bueno lo del link es el cuadrito que aparece como un 8 inclinado para las imagenes las añade en imangen ya sabes donde es, y para las descriciones bueno esta cuando elijas las imagenes que quieras abajo. *me gusta la idea por mi no hay ningun problema en hacer una historia donde aparescamos los dos si queres la puedo hacer en mi personaje y despues me dice si te gusta o si quieres la hace tu *bueno primero hare la historia como nos conocimos y despues que tengo bien pensado los nombres da la Zanpakuto me dice yo te digo que seria mejor tener una Zanpakuto pero cuando haces el Shikai se vuelven dos pero con diferente elementos *bueno si me gustan tus elementos bueno pcreo que puedes tener dos Zanpakuto *noc si se pueda renombrar la cuenta pero no importa puedes decir que te llamen como quieras 'Archivo:9.jpegFukutaicho.Sir.Erunan Kuresupo ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Diacución']]) 02:47 15 ago 2011 (UTC) thumb|left|232px|Shihoinahi te dejo la imagen que te dije aunque veo que ya tienen una bueno si quieres usala Tatsuya Kirime ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) (discusión) 18:34 15 ago 2011 (UTC) OK no hay problema XD Tatsuya Kirime ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) (discusión) 22:05 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Elimine la imagen por que ya estaba la version del manga, me parece que poner la misma imagen seria sobrecargar el articulo, ademas esa imagen a color no aparece directamente en el manga, es mas un "fan color", Al menos esa es mi opinion. 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 02:20 20 ago 2011 (UTC) *Pero como te habia dicho, solo es la imagen del manga coloreada, en el anime no han llegado(ni siquiera iniciado) a la saga del agente perdido, igual cuando llegue a esa parte en el anime las imagenes seran remplazadas por las del anime. Disculpa No te disculpes que yo tambien he tenido eso bueno no te vuelvas a disculpar ok :D Archivo:9.jpegFukutaicho.Sir.Erunan Kuresupo ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Diacución']]) 15:05 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola hola perdon por responderte un poco tarde, bueno referente a lo que me dijiste de las imagenes bueno es solo buscar bn en la internet, sobre todo en devianart y asi poco a poco he obtenido una gran galeria de imagenes, ya que yo no las hago si es lo que me preguntabas yo solo las encuentro, tal vez soy un muy buen buscador como Google XD, y cualquier cosa me dices, adios Tatsuya Kirime ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) (discusión) 19:54 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Gráfico thumb|Gráfico. Total: 350 Aqui tienes tu gráfico, ya esta listo, si tiene algun error, o tienes alguna otra cosa en que te pueda ayudar dime. imagen esta es grande Archivo:facebook.png esta es pequeña 100px para darle el tamaño que quieras añade |250]] o la medida que quieras que no se te olviden los PIXELES (PX) y cierras con corchetes ejemplo 100px y ya --300px|link=user:Kenpachi025 02:07 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Imagen Hola bueno el problema de la imagen de la plantilla era que no estaba bien asi que yo la tuve que volver a subir,Bueno ese fue el problema nos vemos :D Archivo:9.jpegFukutaicho.Sir.Erunan Kuresupo ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Diacución']]) 13:55 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevo Sate-san n.n Me siento muy halagada que me hayas agregado en tus relaciones n///n como agradecimiento, tambien te pondre en las mias X3 Tambien gracias por desearme suerte en mis examenes igual te deseo mucha y la mejor de las suertes ^^ Tambien lamento no haberte dejado un comentario u.u trate pero por alguna razon no puedo! asi que tedjo este mensaje en tu discusion n.n De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo y tambien espero que podamos graduarnos juntos n.n tambien espero que nos llevemos muy bien como compañeros de clases X3 Bueno, mejor no me alargo mas. Me despido por ahora!! buena suerte y nos vemos pronto!! XD Sora (discusión) 04:56 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Comentarios no aparecen porque alguien los desactivo, eso es cuento de wikia labs donde se activan los logros y los comentarios ya voy a activarlo gracias por el aviso ahora que recuerdo la central de wikia iba a realizar las actualizaciones hoy (afectan a todos los wikis) tal vez se deba a eso, recuerda que ayer en el chat lo dije "tal vez hayan fallas o problemas debido a la actualizacion" --300px|link=user:Kenpachi025250px|link=Usuario_Discusión:Kenpachi025 00:30 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Saga Hola Sate-san ^^ nee recuerdas que me dijiste sobre si tenia alguna idea o sobre alguna sugerencia sobre la saga fictisia?? pues... ojala y no te moleste ni nada parecido pero despues de leerlo mi cabeza se lleno de "tonterias" sobre el tema X3 bueno, la verdad son demasiadas y tuve que cortarlas todas y separar las mas relevantes... si quieres puedo discutir demas ideas contigo en el chat ^^ solo es sugerencia no tienes que hacerme caso u.u En fin, sobre lo que queria decirte pues... es lo siguiente: *Le tengo panico a las figuras de autoridad!!! y no me veo a mi misma respondiendole asi a Konan-sama TT^TT la verdad esa personalidad respondona y demas se la iba a dejar a mi zanpakuto (si yo tembien estoy trabajando en eso X3) *bueno esto es mas una sugerencia porque en algunas partes me perdi XP si es un dialogo de algun personaje desconocido yo sugiero que lo pongas de esta forma: Voz desconocida: dialogo o para no escribir tanto pones: ¿?: dialogo solo es una sugerencia, repito, no hace falta que me hagas caso u.u ha! y con el pensamiento tambien piedes hacer asi: (Pensamiento: .........) y con las acciones, pues vi que en algunas no tenia el parentecis y las confundi con dialogo X3 asi que hay que estar pendiente con eso. *Esto es algo mas como... un gag, sabes que es eso no? pues en caso de que no esto es un gag que seria pues... dando que tu mides 1,98 y yo un triste 1,59 pues me puedo esconder detras de ti cuando hable con Konan-sama ^^U repito que son solo sugerencia medio tontas y que puedes ignorarlas si quieres. *Cuando digo "eto" suelo dejar sosteniendo la "o" algo asi como "etoooo..." ya sabes, como buscando tiempo para no decir una burrada... que igual termino diciendolo u.u Bueno son solo algunas cosas que estube pensando XP como te dije tengo mucho mas y si quieres podemos discutirlas ^^ ha! y me alegra que ya tengas todo planeado para tu zanpakuto... yo apenas tengo el nombre y de milagro (se deprime) u.u En fin, mejor no me alargo mas. Nos vemos pronto y suerte con tu oponente ^^ Sora (discusión) 22:46 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Re- Imagen Bueno conseguí poner una imagen de Rukia, ya que antes estaba la de Ishida no sé por qué y ¿qué te parece?, ahh quieres que te ponga la imagen de tu personaje ¿no? pero me tienes que decir ¿cuál imagen quieres que te ponga? Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 19:55 28 ago 2011 (UTC) No te lo puedo cambiar porque es un blog, pero esto es lo que tienes que poner, (En modo fuente), espero haberte ayudado Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 20:18 28 ago 2011 (UTC): |- | |} Academia Ok, yo sigo con tus examenes, pero cuantos hiciste ya? Te digo que para ser Capi te falta, ya que tenes que pasar por un puesto antes, tener 750 ediciones y ser aceptadopor todos los Capitanes en una Votacion... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 19:59 28 ago 2011 (UTC) *No, te tenes que graduar, yo te voy a dar los 5 que tienen todos los de la Academia. Primer Examen: Tenes que crear dos Capítulos a tu eleccion, podes guiarte con lasecion "Estructura" de esta pagina. Solución al problema *Si, copialo, asi te saldrá en tu personaje. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 20:28 28 ago 2011 (UTC) *Bueno no se a que te refieres simplemente debes copiar la plantilla que te di antes, en tu blog. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 20:44 28 ago 2011 (UTC) *Copia , después pegalo en tu personaje de tu blog, nada más, es solo hacer eso. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 21:00 28 ago 2011 (UTC) *Bueno diselo a un administrador que te lo ponga. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 21:21 28 ago 2011 (UTC) *No, no eres inutil, simplemente eres nuevo y todavía no sabes domimar algunas cosas de las wikis, espero que algún administrador te ayude, hasta luego. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 21:28 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Aqui tu ojo xD este ojo te parece bien para el personaje?? *Mira, yo estoy de vacaciones como te dije Sate-nii, asi que no tengo el scaner para mandarte la imagen que se vea bien, entonces por ahora te mando esta imagen, tu decides si la quieres montar asi mientras o te esperas a la scaneada que se va a ver mejor. *Aqui esta el boceto, cualquier cosa que quieras que cambie dimelo por favor ^^ Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Fukutaichō ''Yamiko Chitsuki'' Archivo:Insignia.jpg A sus servicios... 21:30 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Sate dibujo 003.jpg Sate ojo2.jpg Sate ojo.jpg sate_dibujo 007.jpg|Luna de de tu dibujo sate_dibujo 009.jpg|Rostro sate_dibujo 008.jpg|Death City sate_dibujo 010.jpg|cuerpo sate_dibujo.jpg|dibujo versión 2 sate_dibujofin.jpg|este es el que esta terminado, despues lo escaneo ^^ sate_dibujo_yo.jpg|Bueno, aqui esta el boceto, no te quejes es que esta muy sucio e incompleto ^^ imagenes thumb|left|270pxthumbahi te dejo alguna imagenes haber si te gustan Tatsuya Kirime ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) (discusión) 21:47 28 ago 2011 (UTC)thumb|260px thumbthumbthumb|leftmira estas a ver Tatsuya Kirime ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) (discusión) 00:37 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Ojala te guste Hola Sate-nii, bueno aqui te dejo la imagen... se que no es la gran cosa y tal vez no sea lo que tu querias pero me esforze mucho en hacerla!! si no te gusta puedo hacer otra!! pero te advierto que me tomara un poquito mas de tiempo ya que mi tiempo con la PC ahora es limite (culpa a mi madre y mis hermanos u.u) en fin, aqui te la dejo espero que te guste:Sora (discusión) 18:19 29 ago 2011 (UTC)thumb|296px|Satellizer Re - Imagen Bueno la imagen me la dio Segador ya que veía que él tenía imagenes que me gustaban mucho asi que le pregunté si podía darme una para mi personaje. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 22:07 29 ago 2011 (UTC) hola Glap veo que ya conseguiste una buena imagen bueno aqui te ejo otra de pronto te sirve de algo jejeje Tatsuya Kirime ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) (discusión) 23:14 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Examen No, tus otras cosas no contarian como examen. Si, tenes que crear esos Capítulos, pero no son Episodios, son CAPITULOS, los Episodios son del Anime, los Capítulos del Manga... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '(Discusión)' 21:20 31 ago 2011 (UTC) thumb|312px|Satellizer Capítulos Bueno hice tres capítulos en el Proyecto Capítulos, James me dijo que los capítulos 182. GET BACK FROM THE STORM (TRIGGER FOR A NEW CONCERTO) y 187. THE CIGAR BLUES PART TWO, fueron artículos perfectos y el capítulo 180. Something in The Aftermath fue casi perfecto, y ahora estoy haciendo el capítulo 184. HUSH, espero que te salga bien el capítulo que tengas que hacer, hasta luego. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 23:11 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Mensaje Flotante ¿Te refieres al mensaje flotante? mmm, bueno le pregunte al Usuario:HinataTsubame cómo se hacia y me dijo que habia que hacer una plantilla, y al final con ayuda del Usuario:SilverSatonix (somos amigas del cole) me ayudó acerca del mensaje flotante. SoiFong (Mi Discusión) 23:22 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Firma bueno primero debes crear la firma, puedes hacerla como quieras, hay programas online, ayudate con photoshop, segundo tienes que crear algo parecido al sandbox, pero en vez de "sandbox" pones "firma" creas la pagina y alli guardas la imagen pero a demas a la o las imagenes debes poner unos accesos 300px|link=user:Kenpachi025250px|link=Usuario_Discusión:Kenpachi025 mi firma es esa solo cambia el user por tu nombre de user y asi igual con la discusion, el mensaje flotante si es una plantilla, yo estoy haciendo la mia pero al no saber usar el degradee me queda dificil acomodarla, bueno luego de guradar la imagen anda a tus preferencias y alli hay una seccion que dice PERSONAL baja y esta la subseccion FIRMA alli hay un cuadro, luego copias tu imagen con link y todo 300px|link=user:Kenpachi025250px|link=Usuario_Discusión:Kenpachi025 abajo hay una casilla que dice "Tratar firma como wikitexto (sin un enlace automático)" seleccionala y grabas, luego ve y dejame un mensaje. si tienes otra duda dimelo ok, aprovecho que estoy en casa mañana no voy a estar en todo el día. hoy no edito pero puedo ayudarte con la firma. --300px|link=user:Kenpachi025250px|link=Usuario_Discusión:Kenpachi025 18:14 3 sep 2011 (UTC) plantilla Oye Glap necesito que me hagas un favor mandame la plantilla de articulos en construccion que la he buscado como loco y no la encuentro si la tienes me la mandas a mi discusion bueno eso es todo , nos vemos 'Tatsuya Kirime' ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) (discusión) 19:21 3 sep 2011 (UTC) supongo que si no le veo problema en otras wikis de bleach en las cuales he estado si he visto zanpakuto tipo dragon, y creo que aqui tambien se puede ha se me olvidaba gracias por lo de la plantilla 'Tatsuya Kirime' ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) (discusión) 19:43 3 sep 2011 (UTC) si claro hazla tu luego yo meto los enemigos principales y de ahi hacemos una contra los dos enemigos cada uno, como son dos uno para cada uno y luego si los enemigos forman uno solo y ahi si le damos muerte entre los dos ose la ultima parte se hace conjunta 'Tatsuya Kirime' ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) (discusión) 20:13 3 sep 2011 (UTC) La '''Sexta División' (六番隊, rokubantai), o Sexto Escuadrón '''Tatsuya Kirime ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) (discusión) 20:26 3 sep 2011 (UTC)' Hola! No te preocupes. Puedo hacerte el mensaje flotante. Intentare empezarlo ahora. Espero poder acabarlo. Dime que quieres que diga, el color y la foto o gif que quieres que ponga. :D ''50xpJūichibantai Fukutaichō ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 21:07 3 sep 2011 (UTC) *Ya he acabado el mensaje flotante de tu discusión. Lo quieres asi o que le cambie algo? Y otra cosa mas. En el del perfil las letras rojas no? Y la foto cual exactamente porque no entendi muythumb bien.. *Esta imagen te va bien para ponerla en el mensaje de tu perfil? *De acuerdo ya esta acabado el mensaje flotante de tu perfil :D Si quieres que le cambie algo me lo haces saber. Hasta luego! Sate-chan!! si hazlo libremente no hay problema :) Archivo:3.jpeg Sanbantai Taicho [[Usuario:Nicolas sanchez|''Keiichi Ishiyama '''/ '']](Discusion)' Archivo:3.jpeg 23:43 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Saga Siempre y cuano te gradues, tu, y todos los que estais en la academia, podreis salir en la siguiente saga :) 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ' 19:40 4 sep 2011 (UTC) *La saga sera la continuación directa de la saga de los Seele Spiegel, y tratara de la invasión de un grupo de onmyojis a la sociedad de almas. El resto del argumento será sorpresa ;D 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ' 22:01 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Ichigo Fue un error de unusuario que me lo dijone mi Discusion, pero veo que ya lo arreglaron. Graciaspor avisar de todas formas... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '(Discusión)' 23:54 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Historia hey Glap pase por aqui pra lo siguiente respecto a la historia que estamos haciendo la batlla con los hollow la haces tu o la sigo yo para si poder seguir con la historia y llegar a la parte interesante bueno espero me digas y asi continuar con lo siguiente, nos vemos 'Tatsuya Kirime (Discusión) (discusión) 21:41 6 sep 2011 (UTC)' '''porque pregruntas? por el blog? anda a mi pagina de usuario y arriba en la url añade /Konan Asakura y listo' http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Kenpachi025/Konan_Asakura 300px|link=user:Kenpachi025250px|link=Usuario_Discusión:Kenpachi025 15:35 7 sep 2011 (UTC) VOLVI halo Sate bueno volvi de las vacasiones bueno y quisiera hablar contigo haber como esta todo por la wiki bueno espero hablarte pronto nos vemos Amigo.... Archivo:9.jpegFukutaicho.Sir.Erunan Kuresupo ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Diacución']]) 01:19 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Tus dibujos sate_dibujo_scan.jpg|Sate, despues de tu laaaaaaaaaaaarga espera aqui tu dibujo yamiko_y_sate.jpg|Sate y Yamiko yamiko_manga.jpg|un cuadro de un boceto de un triste intento de manga xDD yamiko_sakura.jpg|otro cuadro, se parece a gin esa sonrisa! xDD konan_boceto.jpg|El boceto de la reina aun no todavia no ya que estaba haciendo mi bankai el cual termine ayer XD y despues la terminare pero bueno en todo caso esa es la noticia bueno nos vemos 'Tatsuya Kirime' ('Discusión) (discusión) 21:01 11 sep 2011 (UTC) empezando porque ya te veo en la pagina del portal como teniente de la sexta division osea que estas graduado (supongo) y segundo necesito ver tu tarea para ponerte la tercera (estas atrasado) ''' '''si es asi te voy a retirar del portal y pasas al tercer examen primero: quien te ascendio segundo: hasta no graduarte y tener lo necesario no eres teniente terecero: son 2 articulos de tu preferencia cuarto: creo que debo empezar a poner mano dura! por alegria ascienden personal? quien quedo a cargo! se burlan y confunden a los novatos! no me parece justo! quinto: dejen de tener miedo! que ponga algo de mano dura no significa que los voy a torturar o a castigar... hablando de castigos... AHORA SI, JP, ME DIJO QUE FUISTE TU NO ÉL QUIEN PIDIO EL ASCENSO, ESTA PROHIBIDO HACERLO NO ESTAS GRADUADO! ME MENTISTE DICIENDO QUE FUE ÉL! ESTA MAL SABES?! ESTOY ENOJADA CONTIGO, Y AUNQUE FUERA JP EL QUE MINTIERA TAMBN DEBERIA CASTIGARLO NO CREES? AHORA BIEN TU CASTIGO ES EL SIGUIENTE: TRABAJO DE ACADEMIA APLAZADO UNA SEMANA MAS, OSEA QUE DEBERAS ESTAR 5 SEMANAS (SINO ES MAS) EN LA ACADEMIA Y DE ENTRADA SERAS 4 OFICAL DE LA DIVISION QUE ESCOJAS ME DUELE QUE ME HAYAS MENTIDO, POR ESO LO DEL CUARTO OFICIAL, Y ESO QUE DECIDI NO PONER LA CONDICION QUE FUERA UN CUARTO EN CUALQUIER DIVISION EXCEPTO LA SEXTA bueno ya dale, no es culpa tuya, lamento la reacción, es verdad no estaba y con quien se consulta? ''' '''pues no habia con quien consultar, es decir a mi, por cierto aqui te dejo un creador de gradiens para tus plantillas, es linear, estoy experimentando con radial (ovalos, esferas de colores) mira mi perfil y dime que tal la plantilla http://www.westciv.com/tools/gradients/ 300px|link=user:Kenpachi025 22:20 11 sep 2011 (UTC) 'Hola!!!!' Hola, que sorpresa el saber que somos del mismo país y gracias por la bienvenida!..... Soy un poco nuevo todavía pero espero poder aprender lo más que pueda.......... Mucho gusto en conocerte y te prometo hacer todo lo posible por no olvidar firmar UU........ Saludos Toushirou Raion (discusión) 05:07 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola de nuevo!!!! espero qu estes muy bien.... Espero no molestarte pero tengo una duda acerca del artículo qu estoy creando y es qu de ninguna forma puedo hacer que funcione y quería saber si te gustaría ayudarme, por favor, es qu no se cual es el problema..... Muchas gracias!!! Saludos Toushirou Raion (discusión) 05:05 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Gracias UU Es qu el cuadro de navegación de mi artículo no me funciona, el artículo es 278. Heal for The Crash..... Muchas Gracias Toushirou Raion (discusión) 05:11 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Como lo dices en el mismo articulo, es igual solo con la mascara diferente, ademas es solo del relleno, perdon si te cause algun disgusto 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División '''''Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 16:30 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola!! al final logré hacer qu funcionara mi navegación pero gracias!!!! UU Hablamos al rato, Toushirou Raion (discusión) 03:12 19 sep 2011 (UTC) No te preocupes, no hay problema UU! Qu celebración?, disculpa si spy metido...... Es qu yo hoy fui a una convención y estuvo bastante original... te decía porqu me pareció una coincidencia!! Toushirou Raion (discusión) 03:23 19 sep 2011 (UTC) Ah bueno!! si parecía demasiada coincidencia...... fue una convención de anime, es qu yo soy de Santa Ana, y vos de qu parte sos??? (si se puede saber) Toushirou Raion (discusión) 03:55 19 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola, como estas? pues yo soy del municipio de Santa Ana también.... Parece qu el 1 de Octubre hay otra convención verdad?! Toushirou Raion (discusión) 23:28 19 sep 2011 (UTC) volumen reorganiza el volumen que hiciste, esta mal, porque no miras el que Hice o el que Hizo kururi, voy a quitarte el aprobado organiza las imagenes, la plantilla esta programada con pagename y con el tamaño de imagen, sea la que sea la programacion de la plantilla la organiza a 250 px --300px|link=user:Kenpachi025 20:40 21 sep 2011 (UTC) Saga Hola bueno la saga va genial y de nuevo gracias por los grandes aportes que le has hecho y si aun neceitas ls nombres ahi te dejo unos Malek, Retyu, Pryer,Yinzei y sobre los Shikais bueno si son tan fuertes pues bien podemos usarlos de una vez bueno cualquier otra cosa me avisas o me mandas un mensaje telepatico HAHAHA XD mentiras bueno nos vemos. 'Tatsuya Kirime' ('Discusión) 18:33 26 sep 2011 (UTC) bueno ademas de los otros que pusiste ya el 7 y el 10 XD 'Tatsuya Kirime' ('Discusión) 19:10 26 sep 2011 (UTC) ok puedes ser teniente, no problem y en cuanto a lo de la sexta si puedes ser ex-miembro 300px|link=user:Kenpachi025 00:58 28 sep 2011 (UTC) Edicion hola Glap este mensajees par lo siguiente trate de editar en el blog que hiciste en nuestra saga para hacer mi pelea pero no me lo permite porque ahi dice que no tengo permiso para modificarla asi que la pondre en mi personaje y despues la pegas 'Tatsuya Kirime' ('Discusión) 20:07 29 sep 2011 (UTC) 'Academia' *Listo ;) 20:44 30 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola! Hola gracias por lo del avatar, hasta que la guarde me di cuenta de que le tenia que poner el nombre del avatar pero ya que, aqui te dejo el link para que veas lo qui hice http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Luisenbarn08/Mi_Avatar ☯ℓµịṣ ĄđЯเάŋ☯ ☼ŦђΣ Ỉ¢ε маṩŧєя☾ 16:59 1 oct 2011 (UTC) Quería hacerte una pregunta. Digamos que yo quiera crear mi shikai, tengo que graduarme de la academia para hacerlo o lo puedo hacer ya?? ☯ℓµịṣ ĄđЯเάŋ☯ ☼ŦђΣ Ỉ¢ε маṩŧєя☾ 04:58 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Ok Gracias, lo otro seria que si mi shikai podria estar divido como en tres, digamos una serpiente elemental, que los comandos de activacion sean Quema, Envenena y Congela, se puede o ya seria mucho?? ☯ℓµịṣ ĄđЯเάŋ☯ ☼ŦђΣ Ỉ¢ε маṩŧєя☾ 05:04 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Gracias por el dato ahora tengo MUCHAS ideas jajaja. Solo una cosa mas es que no tengo la menor idea de como hacer imagenes de mi zanpakuto liberada, o eso tambien se puede hacer en la pagina donde cree el avatar?? ☯ℓµịṣ ĄđЯเάŋ☯ ☼ŦђΣ Ỉ¢ε маṩŧєя☾ 16:56 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Ya lo cree!! Y espero que haya quedado bien aqui te lo dejo para que lo veas http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Luisenbarn08/Mi_Avatar Por cierto tengo 14 años. Gracias por los consejos ☯ℓµịṣ ĄđЯเάŋ☯ ☼ŦђΣ Ỉ¢ε маṩŧєя☾ 17:38 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Otro dia creo la historia porque no me da tiempo, tal vez mañana la cree Gracias x toda tu ayuda ☯ℓµịṣ ĄđЯเάŋ☯ ☼ŦђΣ Ỉ¢ε маṩŧєя☾ 17:48 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Para nada muchas gracias por contestar a mi mensaje no he leido tu personaje, pero lo he mirado por encima y esta muy bien, cuando tenga tiempo lo leere y te digo que me parece, es que llevo mucho tiempo pensando mi personaje, creo que incluso antes de ver bleach, porque lei un libro que me gusto mucho y me cree un personaje, pero no me convencia, cuando empeze a ver bleach me inspire y canvie muchas cosas del personaje, después encontre Bleach Wiki y supe que aqui era donde tenia que poner el personaje que tanto tiempo me habia costado pensar, y por eso antes de que se me olvide me gustaria plasmarlo en una página, cuando lo tenga listo que sera dentro de mucho, xd, si quieres, te aviso, muchas gracias de nuevo por contestar al mensaje, hasta luego. Elena6 (discusión) 19:57 2 oct 2011 (UTC) pregunta Hey Glap tu me mandaste un mensaje preguntando si dibujaba, si no este mensaje se autodestruira en 5 segundos bueno nos vemos 'Tatsuya Kirime' ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) 01:27 4 oct 2011 (UTC)' Re:Blog Muchas gracias Shūhei-sama, su personaje está muy bien detallado y ya me dió ideas. El mio va a ser más sencillo pero detallado. Yoroshiku --[[Usuario:Natsume_San|''Natsume''' ]]''-''' '´s MailUsuario Discusión:Natsume_San 18:41 4 oct 2011 (UTC) Shūhei-Sama shuhei-sama seria un honor que usted pudiera ayudarme con mi personaje Desde ya, Gracias! Ichigozangetsu2000Ichigozangetsu2000 (discusión) 20:04 5 oct 2011 (UTC) Imagen Hola Glap bueno lo prometido es deuda aqui te dejo tu dibujo lo base en tu pariencia del otmisukido y por suerte un amigo de Devianart me lo pinto bueno por una comision XD y quedo mejor de lo que pense 'Tatsuya Kirime' ('Discusión) 19:55 6 oct 2011 (UTC) thumb|left|200px|Satellizer Shihoin Respuesta sin firma Amigo NiBantai Fuku Taicho Shihōin Satellizer Sí, yo le lespondí a meganewgirl sin haber iniciado seción en mi blog. Pero no veo porque tenga que ser reprendido. Quizá tu tengas que tomartelo con calma y leer un poco más despacio las cosas. Porque en ningún momento tuve otra intención mas que la de abordar el tema en cuestión y agradecerle y darle un abrazo por su tiempo. Si la ofendí por algo recibirá mis disculpas pero creo que tu has interpretado algo que ella no hará. Respecto de crear un personaje. Es probable. De hecho, he creado una zanpaktou propia. Solo que su shikai es basado en "energía eléctrica" y su bankai juega con las dimenciones y el espacio. Y no se si esa diferencia de cualidades es algo apropiado. ¿Tu qué opinas?. arrancar beta Disculpa la tardanza se me fue la luz XD aqui te dejo algunas opciones a ver que tal Archivo:8.jpeg Hachibantai Taicho Tatsuya Kirime ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) 22:08 12 oct 2011 (UTC) thumb|left|beta 1thumb|beta 2thumb|esta la puse para su resureccionthumb|left|beta 3thumb Saga ola lo de la saga te parece por decir que nos han asignado una mission a hueco mundo , en el bosque de los menos , y por decir nos perdemos y tenemos que luchar con una manada de vasto lordes hasta que.... un extraño shinigami que se habia quedado atrapado en hueco mundo nos ayuda y vencemos a los vasto lorde y cuando los hayamos vencido venga un vasto lorde enorme giganto por decir , y que no podamos derrotarme a menos que usemos el maximo de nuestras zanpakuto , ( NO TE PREOCUPES YA ME GRADUARE HOY ASI QUE PODRE TENER BANKAI AL MENOS ESO CREO ) bueno esto es un pekeño resumen y despues lo hablamos y le añadimos mas cosas ok Saludos Mashiro-kun (discusión) 15:48 15 oct 2011 (UTC)